


Changing together

by I_am_Soph



Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: Adrinette, Cute, F/M, Maybe fluff, Reveal, i don't know what to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Soph/pseuds/I_am_Soph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were changing, everybody does, everybody has to. But that were changing together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER, eyes shut maybe al little tighter than necessary, that's how they were. It was the right thing to do, Master Fu wouldn't have asked them if it wasn't fundamental. Still it didn't meant it was easy.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked the girl.

"A-A little nervous-s" Marinette answer.

Adrien understood how she was feeling, he felt the same. But this time he was going to be strong for the two of them, it was fair, after all how many times Ladybug has been strong for both?

"What about we open our eyes at the count of three, if you want I can count " he offered hoping it would make things easier.

"Y-Yes,p-please" he heard Ladybug say.

So he counted."One"

'I can do this, just breathe' Marinette thought.

"Two"

'No,I can't'

"Three"

>

When Adrien opened his eyes, a pair of blue eyes opened in surprised stared back at him, not the pair of blue eyes he wanted to see, they were a few shades darker than Ladybug's. They were what he supposed was her kwami's.

"Adrien Agreste" she called " I apologize for my charger, she sometimes lets her nerves get the best of her"

"She shouldn't be nervous" he answered " How do you know my name?"

"Well, you and Ladybug know each other like civilians" she then proceed to smile in a way that could be described as motherly "You should talk to her" she gestured to a door nearby "I am sure she would appreciate it, she is a great girl, but she can be a little insecure sometimes, please be patient with her"

That fact surprised Adrien a little, Ladybug always looked so confident in herself, but maybe she was like him, the suit let him be who he wanted to be, the green eyed boy received the information with warm heart.

"I will" he promised an with a 'thank you' he walk towards the door.

➖  
SHE IS A COWARD, he now knew that. 

It wasn't like she didn't wanted to know who he was under the mask, quite the opposite, but she was afraid, after all she wasn't as wonderful as Ladybug without the mask, she was a good person, her parents and Alya always made sure to remember her that, but she wasn't as great as Ladybug.

She sometimes can't help but think, she isn't as brave, she isn't as good, she sometimes can't help but think, she is not worth it, she is not sufficient, and as she curled into a ball in Master Fu's bathroom, she only thinks she is a disappointment to him.

Marinette knows that if Chat leaves she wouldn't tolerate it, she truly trusts him, he is her best friend, the blue bell eyed girl is just afraid he would leave, as many did.

In her past there is grey, sad tears. Yes, there had been sincere smiles, but also fake ones.

It doesn't matter now, because in her present there is a knock on the door and a 'Are you okay?'.

That is what really matters.  
➖  
ADRIEN HEARD THE SOUND of the door being open, but does not see it, his eyes are closed.  
"I am sorry" he hears her say, her voice quiet but he perfectly hears it. She doesn't need to apologize, he thinks, she was only afraid, no need to apologize for being afraid, he tells her that.

"We can postpone this, if you want" he offers.

"No" her voice has the confidence he is acostumed to. Adrien takes a step forward, carefully since he can't see and puts his hands in Ladybug's shoulders, she doesn't pull away.

"To the count of three?" Instead of a negative, his answer is a 'one'

"Two" They say together.

"Three" They count at the unison, and slowly he opens his eyes.

He sees pink pants, white shirt, black blazer and the unmistakable face of his classmate and friend, he sees Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

His heart makes a somersault.

➖


	2. CHAPTER 2. Alright

THEY STARE AT EACH other in silence, there was no disappointments, no I-knew-it, just blue and green.

Then he says her name"Marinette" and smiles, not a toothy Chat Noir smile, not Adrien's signature smile without teeth. It is something in the middle, something she has never seen before, it is gentle and bright, it is sincere, she forgets how to breath for a moment, her breath caught in her throat, she can feel her cheeks getting hot and at the best of her capacity, she returns it "H-Hi, Adrien" she says.

Silence felt upon them again, the smiles remain. Even though the silence is not uncomfortable she keeps thinking for something to say, maybe she can ask him about school?, or maybe present their kwamis?

There is no need for that because Adrien started laughing. She is confuse at first, nevertheless, Marinette founds herself laughing along, not really knowing the reason, but it feels so right, laughing with him, not giving a bother about what he might think. When the laughter quiets down the blond boy explains himself "I remember thinking that I would recognize you everywhere, and look at us in the same class and not knowing who we were"

"We are a pair of idiots, aren't we?" the dark haired girl states, blushing a little. "At least we get to be idiots together, don't you think?" He likes the fact that Marinette no longer shutters while talking, and instead talks normal, it´s a nice change. "By the way, I am glad it is you" He smiles again and her heart just goes bum-boom, but she manages to say "I am also glad it was you".

Everything is going to be alright, her smile says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a short chapter, but I have been a little busy. I´ll try to make them longer.


	3. CHAPTER THREE. Thank you

ADRIEN WATCHED SOFTLY AT MARINETTE, who for once had arrived early, as she talked animatedly about something with Alya, her eyes were shining and a smile was adorning her face. Adrien soundlessly walked towards the girls, carefully so Marinette wouldn't see him, which meant that Alya would since they were facing each other. When Alya caught his gaze he brought one finger to his lips, which earned him a confused look from the brunette, but she didn't saw something returning her gaze to Marinette.

When he was close enough, Adrien put his hands in each side of her waist and said " Boo!" in her ear. Marinette shrieked and turn so rapidly around that she hit Adrien in the chin. It hurt, but he should know better than to sneak into Paris' number one superhero.

When Marinette turned around she met green, green eyes that were twinkling in amusement, green eyes that belonged to Adrien, her crush, green eyes that belonged to her partner and best friend, who would have thought that a pair of green eyes could mean so much. The air in her lungs abandoned her for a moment at the sight of him, his blond hair shining in the sun, eyebrows furrowed a little and a hand gripping his chin, wait a hand gripping his chin? She had hit him! ´Shit´ was all she could think.

The blond watched the girl in front of him as she erupted in a wave of apologies " Oh my god, I am so sorry, Are you okay? God, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz" she then proceeded to take his hand away from his chin to look at the injury, when her soft fingers caressed the slightly red part of his face, he couldn't help but lean into her touch, her fingers were soft, so soft. A last 'I'm sorry' came out of her lips. When he met her eyes, Adrien was surprised by the look of her, she was concerned about his well being, her eyes were full of worry, affection and appreciation, it made his heart beat fast, how long ago had been the last time someone had looked at him like that? When had anyone looked at him with such warm gaze? When?

"Thank you" he said, it wasn't sarcasm, he wasn't joking, his voice was serious and soft, Marinette was a little confused, 'For what? hitting him? '. "Thank you for being here" he said with all his heart.

Maybe Marinette and Adrien had only been officially friends for about two days and a half, but they had saved each other's backs plenty of times, cracked jokes together in the rooftops at night so many times they had lost count. Maybe they knew very little about each other, but at the same time they knew so much. So she understood, she understood his urge to thank her for being there, for caring, because it was all too new for him, all she could do was pull him into an embrace, holding him close, hoping he understood she cared and that she was always going to be there, because she meant it in a way ,she hadn't meant anything before.

*  
ALYA WASN'T UNDERSTANDING, since when Marinette and Adrien had been this close? Last time she checked the girl barely able to form a coherent word in front of the boy. What changed? She got more confused when Marinette started rubbing Adrien's slightly bruised jaw -she knew that girl could hit -, the brightness in the boy's eyes, the confusion, and the gratitude, was something she hadn't seen before, and when Marinette pulled her crush into a hug, Alya felt like fangirling right then and there.  
Maybe she didn't understand why Adrien was holding Marinette so close, like she was her anchor to life. Maybe she didn´t have to know. Maybe. But there was no doubt that she was no one to disrupt the moment with questions, for the time being she would let them be, because the moment was theirs and theirs only.  
Just as only they knew what happened, what truly happened, what brought them together, but of course Alya didn't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes chapter three! It looks like I can´t write longer chapters :(   
> Feel free to point out errors I could have made. Read you next time.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR. Smile

JUST BEFORE THE BELL rang Marinette and Adrien stepped into the class room, they were walking closely, their shoulders casually bumping, Adrien was laughing at something Marinette was saying, his hand covering his mouth in a useless attempt to muffle his laugher, his eyes half-closed looking a Marinette who´s cheeks were crimson and looked a step away from screaming out of joy, but other than that she looked just fine. You could easily mistake them from best friends, the kind of friends that don’t have secrets, a friendship made out of gold, bright, beautiful, valuable, hard to break.

“Don’t laugh it wasn`t on purpose” she was saying. 

“You punched a guy twice your side and he feel to the floor, Mari, don’t expect me not to laugh”

“I just extended my arm, he was running by and didn’t see me” Marinette mimicked the action she did, and proceeded to cross he arms.

“He felt to the floor” Adrien replied barely able to contain his laughter.

A giggle escaped Marinette’s lips “Ok” her eyes twinkled with amusement “It was a little funny, but just a little, I could have hurt him” her eyes became serious.

Adrien put a hand in her shoulder “But you didn’t, everything is fine”

Yes, everything is fine, he thought, for the first time he could almost say things were perfect.

“You are right” she smiled, a smile that put the sun to shame, and he smiled, a smile that made the moon jelous, because he knew that if she shined he would shine for her. 

Together they walked towards their places, and sat, one in front of the other, nevertheless, together, as it should be.

**

“OKAY, GIRL SPILL” Marinette stared at her best friend not really understanding what she meant, “Uh?” is all she can say.

“Adrien sneaking behind you trying to scare you? You being able to form coherent sentences around him? What is going on between you two?”

“Nothing?” her answer came out more like a question, so of course Alya doesn’t believe her, but does not says a thing and just arches an eyebrow, a sight escapes Marinette without her permission. “On Friday he came to the bakery and my parents invited him to dinner” a small blush appeared in her cheeks “and so we hanged out a little while we waited for the food to be ready, played a little of Mecha Strike, we began to know each other” she paused and took a deep breath, Marinette´s eyes became sad and the small smile she always wears vanished “He is very lonely Alya, he barely has friends, he needs all the love he can get. He needs a friend, someone who can show him he is appreciated, loved, not someone who can only talk gilberish when he is around, so I thought” she shrugged her shoulders“ that maybe I can be that friend, even if it is all I’ll ever be” her gaze flickered to the blonde boy a few meters away, she watched softly how he talked animatedly to Nino about something. She would bring do everything for him, she knows right there and then.

She feels Alya wrap an arm around her. “You are a wonderful person, never forget that” Alya told her, Marinette smiled shyly at her best friend, she would be lost without her “I won’t” Marinette reassured her, she was not going to forget that, not again.


End file.
